


Dreaming

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: A throwback to 'toodrunktofindaurl' 's not to be named comic. Set between ep34 and ep35 of season 1.





	

“How’s Laura?” 

That’s all she ever seems to hear, and how can she reply to such a loaded question. How can she tell them that her body is numb and she feels like she can’t breathe? How can she tell them that this silly crush turned into so much more, so much so that she can’t go on –no- she doesn’t want to go on without her. The pain in her chest is reaching out and grabbing her throat. Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla. It’s all she can think, it’s all she can feel. She mutters her name, whispering it over and over again until it feels foreign on her tongue but it doesn’t stop her. LaF and Perry begging her to come to her senses, pleading her to stop mourning the vampire. But to no surprise, she can’t.

“Sweetie, you need to sleep. Please,” Perry says sadly.

Laura should be in English now. Listening to the teacher read Shakespeare, but instead she is sat in her bed, staring to Carmilla’s side of the room of which she refused to let anyone claim the space as theirs. She hadn’t moved anything. The only thing moved was Carmilla’s book which was left open by her until LaF moved it to the side. Laura cried and screamed when they moved it. It’s Carmilla’s, it’s Carmilla’s, Carmilla’s. The three grew even more worried about Laura, as time went on the muttering of the vampire’s name never ceased. 

Three months, three months had past until Laura got up and actually stayed up. She stumbled toward the camera placed up the laptop her father had bought her. She sat and stared into the computer screen before she flicked record. “Hey.” Her voice was so small, so delicate. “They say to let go of what -of whom- you love, but how? Especially when you never said those three words you had been meaning to say.” She could feel tears blurring her eyes, trying to keep herself composed she sat up straight and took a breath to speak, but nothing came out. Only sobs and muffled talk of Carmilla’s name. Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla. “Come back you stupid, useless vampire,” she said, her voice above a normal decibel.  
“Creampuff?” said a broken voice behind her. Laura’s tears stopped as she turned to see her. Ripped jeans and blouse, her hair messed up and dirt stains smeared on her face. She looked so drained and tired. Laura didn’t waste a second before jumping into her vampire’s arms and Carmilla didn’t hesitate but to wrap her arms around the tiny girl. The cries that came from Laura echoed throughout the dorm as Carmilla tightened her grip.  
“I hate you,” Laura said into the vampire’s neck. She kept repeating, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, pounding her tiny hands onto Carmilla’s chest until her legs could no longer hold her up. Carmilla sunk down with Laura, still holding her.  
Carmilla rested the girl on her bed and sat besides her stroking her hair. At realisation, Laura’s eyes fluttered open. A smile spread across her tear-stained face when she saw it was Carm and not Danny, LaF or Perry for once hovering above her. “Hey Cupcake.” They spent hours talking and laughing and crying. Carmilla was half way through an old 1600’s story when Laura grab the front of the older girl’s shredded blouse and pulled her lips onto hers. She began to pull away to apologise profusely but Carmilla responded immediately and so Laura held on to Carmilla with a death grip, not wanting her to slip through her fingers again. When they pulled back Laura led on her side followed by Carmilla who proceeded to wrap the provincial girl in her arms. “Sleep, Laura. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?” she asked, her voice laced with desperation  
“Promise.” Carmilla’s voice was so strong, so certain that Laura believed her and let her eyes close; making sure the last thing she saw was Carmilla’s eyes staring back at her.

Morning came. LaF and Perry were sat in Laura’s room, surprised to see Laura sleeping with a smile on her face. “Carm?” she mumbled waking up to see only LaF and Perry with nothing but sympathy in their eyes. “Where is she?”

“Sweetie-,” Perry tried to reason.

“SHE PROMISED!” Laura screamed. Perry rushed over to the broken girl and Laura collapsed into her, sobbing into her arms. “Carm, please.” She begged with such emotion it made LaF’s eyes water.

“Is this why she avoids sleeping?” Perry whispered to an emotional LaF,

“She doesn’t avoid sleeping, Perr,” they said back. “She avoids dreaming.” Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is literally my first fic I've done and I'm still not entirely sure how all this works so yeah, work with me here :)


End file.
